More Than Words
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: This is for Asuza's, "Where have all the Mimatos gone?" contest...hope I'm not too late


More Than Words  
Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon  
  
Author's Note: This is supposed to set before the Digidestined went to the Digiworld for the second time to face the Dark Masters.  
  
  
I saw him up there. Where the group was supposed to meet after saying 'goodbye' to everyone who had ever known us. Our family, our friends, anyone. I thought it was surprising to see him there, by himself. I thought I would be the first. I walked up to him, while he stroked his hand through his blonde hair. I took off my pink hat, and placed it on the ground. I didn't know what to do. This was the guy who I had a crush on since we first saw each other in the Digiworld. Sora keeps on telling me to tell him, but I don't know if I can.  
  
I really really don't want to embarrass myself in front of him and making him think that I'm a total ditz. I quietly crept closer to him, keeping the serene silence around us.  
  
"Why are you here so early?" He asked. His voice seemed to know as if I was already there.  
  
"I guess I should ask you the same question," I replied. "How long were you waiting here for?"  
  
"Dunno," he threw his gloves on the ground. "When I left, the clock said 5:30."  
  
"That was over an hour ago!" He just shrugged it off, and put his hands in his pockets. "Didn't you even see your parents?"   
  
"Yeah, I saw them."  
  
"What? Not a happy 'goodbye' from them or something?"  
  
"Not even much of a goodbye."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
He hesitaited a little bit, his face cringing. "I'm not that good with goodbyes, and so's my dad. All I said was, 'I'm going, dad'. And he just nodded. I could tell it in his eyes that he wanted to say something else, but he didn't."  
  
"He drove me to my mom's house. When I got in, I saw TK crying into my mom's chest. I was never like that. I never got sad, never complained. 'If it's got to be done, then do it,' I thought." He stopped, and sighed. "My mom looked up at me then. I could tell she was hurting, too. I walked over to them, and she let TK go to my dad. I hardly kept in touch with mom. I mean I wanted to, but I always tried to avoid it. She hugged me. That was the first time in so many years that I've felt a mother's hug. I felt as if I had something I owed her, since I never kept in touch with her. She was always so protective of him, and when she couldn't protect him, I pormised her that I would. It was great, y'know?"  
  
He faced me, smiling. "So why are you here so early?" He asked.  
  
"My parents, ugh!" I said, flinging my arms up in the air. "They were so weird! I've never seen them act so, so, so...sensitive! They were hugging me, kissing me, crying! I mean, they're usually so cool, but I would've suffocated if I let them hug me one more time!"  
  
"Well, I'd rather have a family that cares too much, than too little," he responded, still smiling.  
  
I lowered my head and thouhgt about it, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"You think the rest of them are gonna come?" He asked.   
  
"I hope they all come. It wouldn't be the same without any of them, with all that we've been through." I stood there for a few seconds, and looked back at him. "Why'd you ask anyway? You don't think they'll come?"  
  
"I don't know," he flatly stated. "I'm not them. Everyone's got a lot to lose."  
  
"Yeah, but if we don't go, then we might lose everything. More than we've ever dreamed."  
  
He looked at me. I tried not to look at him, but my eyes always seemed to go to his direction. "You're right," he suddenly said. "This may be the last time we ever do anything in our lives. The thing we say, the last thing we feel," he then looked at the darkening sky ahead of him. "The last thing we see."  
  
It suddenly hit me. We might actually lose one of our friends when we next visit the digiworld. I couldn't bear losing any of them, especially Matt. I finally looked at him, but his gaze seemed to be set on the horizon before him. His eyes were narrowed, as if thinking about something. He also had this peuliar smile, like he was content with everything in the world.One of his hands were at his side, and the other hung loosely at his side. His blonde hair was swaying smoothly from the small gusts of wind that flew by.   
  
Seeing him like this made me realize how much I didn't want to lose him. I shivered at the thought of not being able to see him, after this was over. We both had to get out, that's it. If I come out alone, if he comes out alone, or if none of us come out...I just couldn't stand it.  
  
I let out a whimper, and he turned to me, with concern on his face. "What's wrong?" He said. His body turned to mine.  
  
"N, Nothing," I said. I felt my chest getting heavier and heavier. I felt his hand on my cheek, as he slowly lifted my head up so he can see my face. I looked at him. He seemed so different, now. His eyes, usually cold and distant, were now caring and compassionate. Just that look made my heart move faster than its ever been.  
  
"C'mon, tell me." That was it. I had to tell him. This may be the last time. I don't want to hold anything back.   
  
"I..." I can't speak! What the hell! I finally get the courage, but it doesn't come out! What a rip-off! "I..." It's like my heart is in my throat! This can't be happening! C'mon, Mimi. You gotta do this! "I..."  
  
"I know," he said. He gave me a smile, and took my hand. I looked at him, ashe placed my hand on his chest. His heart was beating rhythmically with mine. The same thundering pace as mine.   
  
I hugged him. I just let my feelings go and wrapped my arms around him so tight, like he was the last thing on earth. He was shocked. I could tell. I don't think he has ever been caught off-guard in his life before. But I just let go, surprised him. Slowly, his muscles began to relax, as I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders. He laid his cheek on my head, when I started to close my eyes.  
  
Everything seemed to perfect, and in its place. I didn't have to think about the digiworld, or the what might happen if we go there. Not about our friends, and if they choose to come, or my parents, and how much I wanted to come back to my parents.   
  
"It beautiful, isn't it?" He said, breaking the sweet silence.  
  
"What?"   
  
He slowly turned me around in his arms, and I opened my eyes. I was met with a beautiful sunset. The top of the sky dark and mysterious, the colors below ranging from a dark violet, to a shining gold. He extended his arms infront of us, and with his fingers, made a frame of the horizon, capturing the most extravagant part of it, where the sun slowly sets off into the horizon. "Amazing," he whispered.  
  
I turned my head, to see his. He still had that look on his face, until his smile turned into a small frown. "...and to think this may be the last thing that we see." He finally said. I out my hand on his cheek, and made him look at me.  
  
"No, it won't be," I said, staring him in the eye. "I won't let that happen. Not to our digimon, not the our world," I smiled at him, and started to stroke his cheek. "Not to us."  
  
A smile came upon his face again, as his arms wrapped around me again. "You're right. I shouldn't be thinking like that."  
  
I turned my body, facing him again, and I kissed him. He didn't see that one coming, either. Surprising Mr. 'I'm da' man' twice in one day! He picked this one up faster than the hug, as I felt his lips reacting to mine. I slowly stroked his hair, my arms bringing his face closer to mine.  
  
I started to hear yelling then. Right in the middle of our kiss, too! We slowly broke off, still looking into each other's eyes. After, what happened to seem like a million years, he turned his head to the rest of the yelling group. We slowly separated from each other, our hands the last thing to break.  
  
We saw everyone walking to us, smiling, ready for anything given to us. Tai approached us first. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," I said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, nothing much," Matt responded, also smiling.  
  
"So you guys ready, too?"   
  
"More than we'll ever be," Matt said, looking at me. I just shot a smile back at him.  
  
We all held out our digivices, as a while glow surrounded us. Matt was holding onto his little brother, keeping his promise to his mother. Izzy just shut his laptop, with the desktop being a picture of him and his foster parents. Joe was making sure he was prepared, hoping to come back alive so he can fulfill his father's dream of becoming a doctor. Kari, the 8th digidestined, concentrated on her crest, accepting the responsibilities, even at her young age. Tai was holding onto his sister's hand, but his eyes were on my best friend, Sora. She stared back, her face reflecting her crest. I knew what was between them, she couldn't keep it from me. They probably think we're not ready for this kind of thing.  
  
Then I looked back at Matt. He looked at me too. We didn't say a thing, just stared. We didn't have to say anything, it was more than words could ever tell. 


End file.
